


Asami

by SkyLynnx



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Married Life, Memories, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: While traveling home from a long business trip, Asami thinks back on her pregnancy, invoking both sad and happy memories.This is a sequel to part 1, set one year later. So it is recommended you read part 1 first.





	Asami

**Author's Note:**

> Was hoping to make this a stand alone, but that didn't happen, but I do like how it turned out. So if you haven't read part 1 do so first!

 

The engineer’s flight was going to be delayed again, at this rate it would have been quicker to take the train. While Future Industries had a private jet, her dad was using it for his trip to the Earth Kingdom, perhaps he could swing by the Fire Nation to pick her up.

 She had been gone for two weeks and was really looking forward to heading back to Republic city to her family. Her family, it brought a smile to her face, at only 25 years old Asami Sato had a great career, the most beautiful, loving and supportive wife and the most adorable one year old daughter. Nearly every night she talked with Korra and their daughter, Akira and every night she missed them both terribly. But her career had her traveling to the Fire Nation to make sure the Satomobile production facility was running smoothly. While she headed up the R&D department she worked closely with the production side of things too. As the heiress to the company, her father trusted her to look after any problems, if any arose in the Fire Nation's facility.

Satisfied things were going well, Asami booked a ticket home and it would be just her luck that the flight was delayed an additional two hours. Asami had called Korra to tell her the news, as she replied with ‘you'll be home soon enough and we miss you like crazy.’

Akira could say a few words like mama, hi, and bye, she was also walking but liked to crawl more. The decision to start a family had been Korra's idea. Asami wasn't opposed to the idea of having a baby, there were options, like using a donor, or adopting. The engineer wanted to adopt, Korra wanted a donor. Doctors could after all implant one of Korra’s fertilized eggs into Asami, while the child wouldn't be biologically Asami's, instead she would be carrying and giving birth to Korra's child.

She had remembered the day they finally decided to get pregnant.

 

_Why was the bed moving? It was one of those lazy Saturdays and yet Korra was moving around an awful lot._

_Slowly opening her eyes to the sight of her wife dressed and ready for the day._

_"What are you doing?" Asami's sleepy voice asked._

_"Hanging out with Mako, Bolin and Opal, you can come." Korra said coming to Asami's side of the bed._

_She groaned, she didn't want to move but also didn’t want Korra to leave just yet._

_"No that’s fine, you can go." Asami said sitting up._

_"Great." she said leaning in for a kiss, although it became an extended engagement, as Asami was unwilling to let her wife go._

_When Korra was finally able to let go, Asami had made sure to let the blankets fall from her bare chest. Korra shook her head to regain her train of thought._

_"So, uh…. I'll be back before uh, supper." it was clear that Korra was thinking about jumping back in bed with her._

_Grabbing Korra's belt and tugging her forward, so Asami could cup her cheek and kiss her again._

_"Go on honey… see you later." The engineer whispered affectionately._

_Korra knew she'd better leave before she was late or other things happened._

_Without her wife in bed with her, she decided to get up, dress and maybe get a little work done._

_Asami loved this house, it was cozy but spacious, there were three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, including master bath, an office space, a gym and rec room in the basement. Running her hand across the marble counter top thinking of the renovations they had put into it over the years._

_Asami grabbed her coffee and sat at the kitchen table where her laptop was set up, her work was never ending but she found herself becoming distracted by something she had read about. Doctors and scientists had started researching and testing being able to combine the DNA of any two people, regardless of gender to create a baby._

_The information was heavy on medical and genetic terminology. But from what she could understand she and Korra could have their DNA mixed together to create a baby that would be genetically there’s. No donor required. Before any decisions could be made first Asami wanted to talk to a friend of both their families, Kya. While not a geneticist, she could probably help her understand the terminology better._

 

Several voices brought her out of her thoughts. Other passengers were talking about a storm on the horizon and that their flight could be cancelled until tomorrow. With a quick look to the board, her flight was still delayed. Running her hands through her hair this couldn’t be happening, she wanted to see her family. Korra had told her Akira was getting upset in the evenings more. If she had to stay another night….

 

_Kya had read over the entire document even saying she had heard of the procedure._

_"I know money isn't an issue, but there is a chance it won’t take." the doctor said. And Asami somewhat frowned. "I know its pricy, about three times as much as Korra makes in a year. She'll insist on helping to pay for it though."_

_Kya reached out to touch the young woman's arm. "If it works, Korra will have the next 18 years to spend money on your daughter."_

_Asami looked confused. " A daughter? How can you be sure."_

_Kya chuckled softly. "Only men carry the 'Y' chromosome. Unless it is added, two females can’t produce a male child."_

_"Oh right." Asami nodded._

_"A child is a big step." Kya said as she stood._

_"I know, but if we don’t start now then we may keep putting it off until it’s too late." Asami explained._

_Kya hummed in response. "I'll be here for you both."_

_Asami smiled up at her friend, she was fairly excited to tell Korra the news._

 

It was only 30 minutes into the two hour wait when the airline cancelled the flight until tomorrow.

Damnit! Asami cursed in her head. Another night here and another day away from her family. Money was not an issue for Asami and with the cheaper hotels filling up it really didn't matter where she went.

Setting up her laptop, Asami video chatted with her wife.

Korra was upset, but there was little she could do. Although, Korra was going to work for a few hours tomorrow and Asami's mother would be watching their daughter for the day. Asami groaned, she should be home to look after Akira. Although her parents’ and Korra’s loved their granddaughter and took every opportunity to spoil her.

"She misses you a lot." Korra sighed, it was tough to hear Akira say mama and want Asami instead. They had decided that Korra would be called mom and Asami would be mother when Akira got older.

"Sorry." there wasn’t much Asami could do or say. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes, finally." Korra said letting out a little yawn and looking very tired.

"Go to sleep love." Asami encouraged, as much as she wanted to talk to her lover all night, but if she was working, it was probably best she let her go.

"Yeah I will, but I’ll be up again to get Akira sometime during the night. Plus you aren’t here." Korra said rubbing her eyes.

Asami felt terrible this had been the longest she'd been away from them both. Wiping at her eyes and hoping Korra didn’t notice, but she did.

"Don't cry. Or I'll start too." Korra said trying not to wipe at her eyes.

This was stupid to cry over, but Asami was so damn frustrated. A simple few days away had turned into two weeks plus a night.

"I'll be okay." Asami reassured, their relationship had endured hardships before, this was just another one of them.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Korra smiled back.

She sure hoped so. "I love you both." and with that their call ended.

Sleep was not going to come easily, so she found herself thinking about when she told Korra about the experimental procedure.

 

_"That sounds…. Interesting." Korra said thought fully. She had come home for supper as promised and brought some take out home with her._

_"We should do it." Asami was excited, but her wife didn't seem to be, at the moment._

_"Who's gonna carry her?" Korra asked, while stabbing at her food._

_Asami paused. "I will. Since I’m sure my dad won't want you out of action for too long and plus the chemicals you are exposed to."_

_Korra agreed with a nod of her head. Paint chemicals while not as dangerous as the use to be, they were still harmful._

_Finishing up first, Korra took her dishes to the sink. "I want to help pay for it."_

_And there it was, Asami thought with a sigh._

_"Korra…."_

_"Nope…. I want to help." Korra was resolute, as she turned away from the sink._

_Standing up, Asami was going to try and be as gentle as possible about this._

_"You don't make enough to even pay half, not all up front anyways."_

_Korra started to pout. But Asami continued on._

_"And even if you paid in installments, it would be like having another mortgage on this house."_

_Her wife turned around, wrapping her arms around herself and the engineer knew she was upset._

_Why did they have to argue about having too much money? Korra was always wanting to pay or at least partially pay for things. The thing was, they knew they would never be equal in terms of money and Korra knew this from the very beginning. Asami had made it very clear when they first started dating, she wouldn’t accuse her of taking advantage of her, unless of course she did. But that never happened. Korra took every opportunity to paid for things._

_Coming up to wrapped her arms around Korra from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder, before speaking softly._

_"Tell me how to make things better." Then kissed her lover's cheek._

_"You know how." Korra said in defiance._

_Asami huffed then a thought occurred to her. "If it takes then you'll be buying her a lot of things which will probably cost more than this procedure, in the long run."_

_The engineer saw Korra smile, only slightly though._

_"I saw that."_

_The painter tried to pout but ended up laughing. Turning in the embrace, Korra said with the biggest smile. "So we're gonna try for a baby?"_

_Asami smiled too, so excited they were really going to do this. Korra held Asami's face, with both hands, as they started to cry a little._

_"A baby?!" Korra was still in disbelief._

_The engineer just shook her head up and down, while smiling as a few tears tracked down her pale cheeks._

_"I love you." Korra whispered right before they kissed._

 

Tears sprang to Asami's eyes just thinking about that time. Checking her phone to make sure she set an alarm. Staring at her background picture on her phone, made her grin, it was of Korra and Akira sleeping peacefully on the couch, taken a few weeks ago.

Asami awoke to the sound of her alarm, promptly grabbing the phone she checked her email, to her delight her flight was a go and was scheduled to leave in two hours. Blinking at her phone and seeing what time it was now and with the time change, she would be home early in the morning. Perfect, she thought perhaps she could surprise her family.

She really only relaxed once she was on the plane, in the air and making good time. The engineer was worn-out, she hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep, just like nearly every other night without Korra and admittedly she even missed when their daughter spent the night in between them. Maybe a nap on the plane wouldn’t be a bad idea.

 

_Days had passed since the procedure, the scientists had successfully mixed her DNA with Korra's, they just had to wait and hope it took. Korra insisted she take time off to lessen her stress and increase the chances of becoming pregnant._

_Squeezing her eyes shut while holding the pregnancy test, soon it would be the moment of truth._

_“Please please.” Asami whispered to herself as she slowly opened her eyes._

_It was negative. Her heart sunk as she slowly sat down on to the bathroom floor. It had taken over a month for it to be ready and then go through with the artificial insemination. Was it even worth doing again? Only to be disappointed a second time? Should they just get a donor instead?  Asami tossed the test towards the trash but with her head down she hadn’t realized she missed._

_She didn't want to break the news to her wife, not right away, perhaps she'd try again tonight then maybe tomorrow._

_Korra came home on time to a wonderfully smelling house._

_"Hey you. Smells great!" Korra said giving her a kiss to the cheek, as Asami was slowly stirring a pot._

_"Yeah, I've been kinda busy." Asami shrugged anything to take her mind off the negative results._

_"I can tell you have been." Korra murmured as Asami felt arms around her waist then  lips on her neck. Just as Asami was getting into the feeling, Korra moved away, saying she was going to clean up. The engineer groaned at the loss of the contact._

_“Asami?” Korra’s voice said only minutes later._

_“Yeah?” she replied while turning the stove off. As she turned, her wife was coming into the kitchen, holding the negative pregnancy test. Asami sighed and before she spoke, Korra beat her to the punch._

_“I found this on the floor of the bathroom…. It’s positive.” Korra tucked her short hair behind her ear, as her head came up, blue eyes misting up._

_Asami nearly blurted out ‘what?’ but was too shocked. It should have been in the trash._

_“You were gonna surprise me with the news, weren’t you?” Korra’s cheeks turned red as she continued to come towards Asami._

_“Of course.” The engineer’s voice cracked with emotion._

_“We are going to be parents.” Korra was so excited, as her arms went around her wife’s neck, they hugged._

_“Parents? I can’t believe it.” Asami was just as excited, yet still shocked._

 

The plane hit some turbulence and Asami woke up, only an hour had passed, as she looked out the plane’s window at the ocean passing by. She thought back on that day, she had never told Korra that she thought it was negative, even now she felt a little embarrassed that she hadn’t waited long enough and started jumping to conclusions. On that day something was looking out for her, for them, if the test had been in the garbage, Korra probably wouldn’t have noticed it. Honestly, Asami wasn’t so sure if she would have waited on telling Korra, that it had been negative and then not bother to try the test again.

The next nine months…. Well, eight and a half, seemed to go by fairly quickly, despite the bumps they encountered. Although thinking about it now made Asami somewhat sad, she had treated the woman she loved unfairly. Korra didn’t deserve any of it and Asami had apologized so much after her pregnancy, being the confident painter that Korra was, she had said everything had been worth it in the end, and that Asami owed her a lot of dates.

Once her blood test confirmed they were pregnant, they told their family and friends. Korra was being all sorts of careful and helpful with Asami, which did get on her nerves at times. Then there was the weight gain, Korra reassured her that she was still beautiful and that would never change, her feelings for Asami only grew stronger at what she was doing for their family. Asami’s hormones were out of control sometimes, which had her jumping to conclusions, crying seemingly at random only to turn happy within minutes. Asami knew on some level it was tough for Korra, she would push her wife away only to want her back by the end of the day. The engineer learned later on that Korra had talked to her parents, and Asami’s, all in an effort to understand Asami’s odd behavior and how to deal with it.

One moment stuck out in Asami’s mind though. Nearly at the half way mark, Asami almost push Korra away entirely.

 

_Were all painters like that? So self-righteous, thinking they were somehow better than everyone else, because they painted vehicles. Asami thought as she watched Korra train a new group of painters, that had arrived two days ago, they all seemed so overconfident like her wife._

_“All right, we are done for the day, see ya all tomorrow.” Korra dismissed the group of five, their lesson was over for today._

_The painter had caught sight of her wife watching threw the window, she didn’t come in, while they hadn’t been using any paint just yet, the smell still lingered and Asami didn’t want to take any chances. Korra cleaned up quickly and went to greet Asami and as Korra went to kiss her, the engineer stepped back, hand on the center of Korra’s chest._

_“What?” the painter pouted._

_“You stink, like thinner.” Asami said matter of fact._

_Korra sniffed at her hands, they kinda smelled, but how could Asami…. Oh wait, the pregnant woman’s senses had become heighten in recent months._

_“Sorry, I’ll shower at home.” Korra said with a smile, although Asami was not._

_“I’ll be working a little later.” Asami started and Korra started to protest, but was halted. “I’ll be fine, you go home.” Then brushed a stray hair from Korra’s face. In agreement they headed their separate ways._

_As Asami headed past the lobby to her office she spotted the group that was in training._

_“Korra isn’t married, right?” A female asked._

_“Uh…. Yes she is.” The lone male of the group said._

_“Where’s her wedding band then?” the same woman countered._

_“She probably doesn’t wear while she’s working.” Another woman spoke up._

_Asami’s temper flared, she was gonna break up their little discussion, but stopped as the first woman spoke again._

_“I would so do her, married or not.”_

_The other four were speechless, but one of them managed to reply. “Are you out of your mind?! Korra’s last name is Sato, she’s married to the CEO’s daughter.”_

_With a smug smile and raise of her eyebrow, she simply said. “So? Is that a challenge?”_

_Now the engineer was pissed but the group started to head out of the lobby, their bus or ride or whatever had come to pick them up._

_Asami still had work, and as she worked her angry thoughts subsided. Once home Korra was waiting for her and admittedly she could use a night with her wife. But sex was difficult while pregnant, half the time she needed to use the bathroom, the other half was spent trying to be comfortable long enough to reach climax, since it took longer for Korra to get her off. So what should have been a pleasant evening turned frustrating for them both. Asami just knew Korra was trying her hardest and she should be taking care of Korra’s needs, but all the sexual desire she had been feeling at the beginning had left Asami._

_After a lousy night, and long morning, Asami decided to surprise Korra at the production facility’s cafeteria for lunch. But to her surprise then immediate anger the woman from yesterday was eating lunch with her wife. Although Korra was wearing her wedding band, but that didn’t stopped the blonde woman from getting close. Too close for Asami’s liking._

_Korra was laughing and actually enjoying herself, she was happy and that made Asami stop herself from coming into the cafeteria. Looking down at herself, she certainly wasn’t fit anymore, had low energy, and was moody, she didn’t feel like herself anymore. Looking to Korra and the blonde, who was fit, attractive, medium height, and a painter like Korra. All of Asami’s anger turned to sadness in a hurry and she left for her office._

_Later in the afternoon there was a knock on her office door and before she said ‘come in’, Korra was already coming thru._

_“Hey, ready to head home?” she said coming to stand in front of the desk._

_“I’m going to stay for a bit.” Asami barely acknowledged Korra’s presence._

_“Another night? You should come—“ Korra was cut off by an angry voice._

_“Don’t tell me what to do!”_

_Korra backed up, hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry. I just thought—“_

_“Just go. I’ll be home later.” Asami cut her wife off again. As she looked up Korra was clearly surprised and Asami did feel regretful, but just thinking about Korra and that other woman had her anger flaring up again._

_“Okay, see you later.” Korra all but muttered, seeing that Asami went back to work._

_The engineer continued to give Korra the cold shoulder and by the end of the week, they were going to bed at different times, showering alone, and Asami couldn’t even remember the last time they kissed. It took a toll on them both and they both buried themselves in their work so much so that by Saturday neither one could use the excuse of going to work to avoid each other._

_“Hey, I’m going out with the guys, okay?” Although why Korra was telling her wife that, she’d never no. Asami didn’t seem to interested in talking to her all week anyways._

_“Okay, sure.” Asami said, as she sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast._

_“I love you.” Korra whispered a little sadly, but knew Asami heard, as her green eyes softened and it looked like she would cry._

_It had been a while since she’d heard those words and she wanted to just break down and cry, although she had been doing that a lot by herself in the privacy of her office._

_“I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this.” Asami started as she went to stand, she winced a little and Korra was by her side in a heartbeat._

_“You okay? Did she kick or something?” Korra’s worried voice asked._

_Sucking in a breath and letting it out slowly, Asami nodded, but all was normal now._

_“Do you mean it?” Asami asked her eyes starting to mist up as she stared into blue ones._

_“Mean what? That I love you?” Korra was confused as her wife nodded, she continued, while wiping at the few tears on Asami’s cheeks. “Of course I mean it. It’s been a…. bad—“_

_“Terrible week.” Asami corrected, with a weak grin._

_Wordlessly Korra took her hand and led them into the living room to sit. “I don’t know what’s been going on, but I never stopped loving you, I just gave you space, I’d knew you come around eventually.” Korra explained, but received a playful swat for being smug at the end._

_“Again…. you are so sure of yourself.” Asami breathed out a sigh of relief though. Before she could stop herself she was leaning into her beautiful painter wife and kissing her and just as suddenly Korra was bringing Asami down on to the couch with her._

_She let out a yelp of surprise and didn’t want to crush Korra, so started moving off._

_“It’s fine. Trust me.” Korra said softly, as she pulled Asami back into her._

_Kissing ensued for several moments, then Asami laid her head on Korra’s chest, listening to her heartbeat._

_The engineer told her what had been going on with her. Korra was surprised then reminded her wife of why she fell in love with her in the first place._

_“You’re an amazing person Asami, you not only have the stunning looks, but your confident, caring, and fun personality, had me falling in love with you very quickly. And being able to put up with my arrogant attitude is a big plus.”_

_Asami had turned all shades of red and buried her head into Korra’s neck. She couldn’t believe Korra was saying all those nice things, when she had treated her so badly._

_“I don’t know what to say, other than, I’m sorry and I love you very much.” Asami said honestly._

_“Well, you could show me.” Korra wiggled her eyebrows._

_“What about the guys? Didn’t you have plans?” the engineer suddenly realized._

_Korra just waved it off. “Screw’em, I’ve got a lot of sex to catch up on.”_

_“If I must.” Asami let out a mock huff, then smiled. She could definitely please her wife, as she got up and held her hand out for Korra, who had an equally large grin._

 

The pilot’s voice came over the intercom, saying they would be landing in 30 minutes. Asami’s heart soared, and they were making great time. After she thought she had brought their relationship to its end, after she thought Korra would no longer love her because of how she was being treated, Asami had promised her wife that she would be more open with her from then on.

They both had decided to go to the south to have their daughter, but they needed to leave two months prior and Asami’s parents would meet them there closer to the due date. Asami never got to even try to push, a last minute ultrasound showed a C-section was the only option and Korra couldn’t even be present, because it had been high risk and the medical team didn’t want to take any chances.

Asami had gotten to spend a few moments alone with their daughter, she was the perfect blend, in terms of physical features to both her and Korra. Her painter had even commented that Akira’s two different eye colors were the same shade of blue and green as their own. Only Korra. Asami thought to herself with a smile.

With a smooth landing and the fact no one knew she was home yet, Asami had made great time to their home. Hoping they would still be asleep, the engineer quietly made her way to Akira’s room first. Not so surprisingly she wasn’t there and as she went to her shared bedroom. Korra and Akira were both still fast asleep, Korra tangled up in the sheets, while their daughter was covered by her favorite blanket.

She just rested against the door frame, watching. Akira was their whole world now and it was hard to believe she was a year old now. So many sleepless nights, diaper changes, and the pain of achy, sore breasts, only outweighed by the joy of feeding her with Korra by her side. Then there was when she first smiled, her first word, her first step, and then the first time she got sick. Which was offset by having a personal on-call doctor, not only for when she got sick but other things too.

 They had celebrated her first birthday a week before Asami went away on business and she was so thankful she didn’t miss it. Then there was Korra, she worked hard, despite not actually having too, but she insisted, while their daughter would never have to want for anything, they didn’t want her to become entitled either. As a couple they had more than enough time off, but worked hard to earn it, they needed to set an example for Akira.

Speaking of which, the little girl stirred in her sleep, her eyes opening slowly as they started searching around, then landed on Asami. She unsteadily tried crawling forward as Asami moved closer to the end of the bed.

“Hi baby.” She whispered, although why bother since Akira let out a squeal of delight, managing to say, ‘mama.’

And that was it, she was busted, because Korra was fully awake now. “Akira…” she trailed off not believing her eyes.

“Are you? You’re really home babe.” Korra was up and out of bed while Asami picked their daughter up.

Hugging them both, Korra gave Akira a quick kiss to her forehead, and a much longer kiss on the lips to her wife.

“Hey you. Surprise.” Asami whispered while resting her forehead with Korra’s.

Then she frowned, “I gotta work for a bit.”

“I know, baby. But not long right?” Asami said as they headed towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, and maybe we should call your mom, since you’re back early.” Korra suggested.

“Nah, I’ll spend time with her as well.” Asami said, setting Akira in her high chair.

With their daughter secured, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, giving her another long kiss.

“It’s good to have you home.” Korra said breathlessly. “Don’t leave again.”

The engineer laugh softly. “Not always up to me, but yeah, I would rather be here with you and her.” As she indicated with her head to Akira, who was happily amusing herself.

 

Her mother was right on schedule and as the couple came out to greet the woman, Akira’s eyes brighten up. Yasuko took her granddaughter but was surprised to see Asami. With a brief explanation of what went on, Yasuko was heading back to her Satomobile with Akira, while Korra and Asami said their ‘byes.’ Although Asami didn’t want to stop kissing Korra. Just as the engineer was thinking about bailing on her mother, and telling Korra to take the day off, the painter interrupted her thoughts.

“Hey, we’ve waited this long, just a bit longer.” Korra murmured into Asami’s ear, as the hugged, before letting go completely.

“Love you.” Asami called as her wife headed to her vehicle.

“Love you more.” Korra called back with a wink.

“Your moms are certainly something else.” Yasuko said with a smile to Akira as she opened the back door. Her granddaughter was surrounded by so much love and she had a bit of a surprise for Asami.

 

Her daughter was left speechless, they had gone out for brunch. Which had Yasuko explaining that Hiroshi hadn’t realized her business trip was more of an ordeal than first thought. So in exchange they were going to take Akira just for the night and give the young family a few days off, to spend together, they could definitely use it. Yasuko encouraged Asami to get home because Hiroshi would be sending Korra home a bit earlier. Taking her little girl into her arms, she hugged and kissed her, although Akira was much more interested in seeing her grandmother.

Yasuko had driven Asami home as they pulled into the driveway, she hastily thanked her mom, gave her daughter a few more kisses, then headed inside, this was perfect Korra wouldn’t even know she was home.

 

She couldn’t believe Mr. Sato told her she could go early, in fact she had protested, because she hadn’t liked the last paint job, but Hiroshi insisted, he didn’t seem to concerned about the Satomobile’s color. Korra had shrugged and headed home, maybe she could meet up with her family.

Turning the key in the door, she realized the door was unlocked. Strange. Korra came into her home calling out ‘Asami?’ perhaps she was home early too.

“Bedroom!” was the immediate reply.

Asami was actually nervous, sure they had gone longer without having sex but this was somehow different. As Korra came in, her head down, while saying.

“Where’s Akira?” but as her head came up, her blue eyes widened at the sight of Asami in only a white towel.

“Come join me.” Asami said as seductively as she could. In what was probably a new record for undressing, Korra was suddenly chasing her into the bathroom.

It was good to be home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little mini series and thanks for reading.
> 
> Not sure if I'll add more, perhaps, but unfortunately I haven't been writing like I use too anymore.


End file.
